


Безмятежность

by Norath



Series: Сердцебиение [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Routine, повседневность, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath
Summary: Одно утро Славки и Жени.





	Безмятежность

Было жарко, простыня сбилась в ноги и неприятно грела ступни. В комнате хорошо пахло нагретой древесиной, солнцем и горьковатым запахом одеколона. Последнее это от Женьки, он вчера как из машины вылез, дополз до кровати и отрубился. Это уже потом Славка его раздевал и обтирал мокрым полотенцем. Тяжёлая ночка выдалась, замотался Женька, вот и спит дольше обычного.  
Сам Славка уже не спал, позднее солнечное утро стучалось в окно, сквозь стёкла припекало и пришлось подняться, чтобы распахнуть ставни. Слишком мягкий матрас прогибался от малейшего давления, Славке всё казалось, что он скатится Жене под бок, а в итоге притёрся к самой стенке, на плече остался след от подоконника. Вообще там вроде, как и прохладней, иллюзия тени и холодного пространства, как будто солнце светит строго в оконный проём и греет только оконную раму, да противоположную стену.  
Из открытого окна, наконец, повеяло ветерком, Слава подтянул подушку повыше и устроился так, чтобы было видно пейзаж.  
Чердачная комната, фактически третий этаж, по обоюдному согласию стала спальней. Кроме кровати сюда почти ничего не помещалось, только с противоположной стороны растянулся длинный шкаф-тумбочка. Это чудовище они мастерили сами из двух старых гардеробов, кухонного буфета и пары табуреток. Славка фыркнул в ладонь, сдерживая смех и вспоминая, сколько новых слов и идиоматических выражений они изобрели в процессе создания этого предмета мебели. Вообще, во всей этой авантюре изначально был повинен Женька. Это ему всё жалко было выкидывать старые шкафы.  
Славка повернулся набок и устроился поудобнее. Созерцать спящего любовника было одно удовольствие. Лохматый с дороги и ещё больше разлохматившийся за ночь, Женька сопел в подушку, развалившись на животе и подвернув под себя правую руку. Левую он засунул Славке под подушку. Как можно было так спать и не чесаться, Славка не знал.  
За последние пару месяцев это было самое умиротворённое Славкино утро. Всё было идеально: солнце за окном, радующая глаз густая зелень, уютный чердачный угол и красивый Женька рядом. Славка откинулся обратно на подушку и сполз чуть ниже, завёл руки за голову и стал смотреть всюду – и никуда одновременно. Взгляд скользил по тёплым древесным разводам вагонки, по не скачущим, а плавно, будто в старых лампах, переливающимся бликам, по ветке зеленоватой лилии (Женька подарил вчера, и Славка, конечно же, не мог лечь, не пристроив цветок в вазу). Слава слушал негромкий говор птиц, спокойное шуршание листвы и с наслаждением ловил редкие порывы ветра, запрокидывая голову ниже и самым кончиком носа касаясь ветряной шали.  
С п о к о й н о.  
Сто лет так спокойно не было, кажется с момента их с Женькой знакомства. Переломного момента. Славка саркастически хмыкает сам себе и жмурится, видел бы сейчас Женя – назвал бы котом. А Славка кот и есть, что ему для счастья надо? Тёплая постель, еда, да чтоб за ушком вовремя почесали. Хозяев Славка не терпит, а Женька в хозяева никогда не напрашивался. Приволок драного котёнка в дом, котёнок прижился, вот и бытуют теперь вдвоём, всё по обоюдному согласию. Сказка.  
Слава скосил на Женьку глаз. Вчера он назло раздел его догола, Женька голым спать не любит, упаковывается чуть ли не в пижаму, а Славке лежи и думай, что там под этой пижамой. Всё спокойнее, когда видно. Широкую, гладкую спину с заманчивым желобком позвоночника, поясницу с темноватым пухом (Славка по первости очень жалел, что у Женьки тут нет ямочек) на упругих, поджарых ягодицах бликовало солнце, Славка не мог рассмотреть шесть кружком расположенных родинок, но знал, что они там есть. На левой ступне белел кривой белый шрам – последствие прошлогодней прогулки по местным полуразрушенным достопримечательностям. Славка вспомнил злого, сидящего в мелкой дорожной пыли Женьку, баюкающего свою пораненную ногу, вспомнил, как смеялся и говорил, что теперь никуда не деться, будет Слава своего Женечку на руках таскать. Сил у Славки не хватило, на середине дороги выдохся, но к тому моменту Женька уже успел всласть проораться и сдался, затихнув, так что победа всё-таки осталась за Славой.  
И сейчас чего-то так манило к этому шраму, казалось, что он прохладный, бархатистый на ощупь. И как так случилось, что Славка до сих пор этого наверняка не знает?  
Стараясь стать невесомым, Славка перевернулся и, теперь они лежали валетом. Подобрав под себя колени, погладил подъём Женькиной ноги, ступню и наклонился запечатлеть невинный поцелуй. Губы ярче ощущают любое прикосновение.  
Ступни и правда были прохладными, а Славе казалось, что он губами чувствует контур шрама, хотя это не было так. В голове перемкнуло, Славка увлёкся кошачьими ассоциациями и высунул язык. Кожа оказалась солоноватой и правда нежнее, чем Славка привык. Женька смешно шевельнул пальцами. После этого невинного жеста Славка не смог остановиться. Непривычная гладкость стопы сменилась шероховатостью пятки и заигравшись, Слава чуть прикусил её, за что чуть не получил в челюсть. Сдерживая рвущиеся наружу смешки, он продолжил. Жёсткие волоски попадали под губы, хотелось потереться о них носом или прикусить и потянуть, но такой процедуры Женька бы точно не стерпел. Добравшись до любимых родинок, Славка поцеловал каждую в отдельности и запечатал все шесть, одним долгим поцелуем, для верности. Кожа покраснела и, теперь скопление родинок чётко выделялось на общем молочном фоне. Ленясь тянуться к другому Женькиному боку, Славка просто огладил ладонью вторую ягодицу, да так и оставил там руку. Спина, Женькина спина была Славкиной слабостью, так что он совсем потерял счёт времени и очнулся, только когда в волосы неуклюже зарылась большая рука, и хриплый со сна голос Женьки поинтересовался, вылижут ли его всего или в душ идти всё-таки придётся? Слава, конечно, ответил, что всё зависит от Женьки.  
\- Тогда о водных процедурах поговорим позже, смерть, как спать хочу, это ты меня своими манипуляциями разбудил.  
Славка насупился.  
\- Ну, какой нормальный мужик скажет, что хочет спать, когда его тут в буквальном смысле облизывают с ног до головы?  
Женька состроил страдальческое выражение лица и приподнялся, схватил не ждущего подвоха Славку и уложил его рядом с собой, обняв за плечи и придавив наполовину.  
\- Нормальный заботливый мужик скажет. Если не хочешь облизывать бревно, то дай мне поспать, а попозже я удовлетворю все ваши жалобы, товарищ Славушкин.  
Славка побурчал для порядка и даже попробовал сказать, что мол «жарко», но только нарвался на болезненный укус в плечо и сонное шиканье. Мужик спит, не мешай мужику.  
Славка вздохнул и покорно растянулся рядом.  
Свежая наволочка белела вокруг тёмных Женькиных волос, солнце золотило кусочек носа, а приоткрытые губы покрылись тонкой корочкой. Славка потянулся её облизать, а потом сердито откинулся обратно. Не спалось.  
Птицы пели без остановки, в плечо глухо стучало Женькино сердце, и Славка сквозь закрывшиеся веки будто видел, как шевелятся листья векового дуба.

**Author's Note:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/2a/df/97/2adf9754e471c82d9100cba69bb718fe--bedroom-nook-attic-bedrooms.jpg


End file.
